Carol of the Arrow
"Carol of the Arrow" is the fifty-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on July 15, 2015, and is the twenty-seventh episode of the second season. Overview When Sofia meets her idol, Carol of the Arrow, and joins her merry band of do-gooders, she learns that there are many different ways to help people. Plot At Enchancia Castle, The Royal Family are going over reports of Carol and the Merry Band of Helping Hands' good deeds. Sofia is shown to be a huge fan of Carol's and voices her dream to be part of her Merry Band. They soon set out to go grape picking in order to test Gwen's grape juice making invention with Minimus coming along at Sofia's request. While picking grapes, Sofia notices some horses have gotten loose, but Carol and the Helping Hands round them up. Sofia goes up to say hello, but then hears Carol voice her dislike for the Royal Family because of an incident. So, after concealing Minimus's wings, Sofia takes off her tiara and hides her Amulet before introducing herself. Carol invites Sofia to come with her and tells her that if she can do one good deed by the end of the day, she can be one of her Helping Hands, which makes her second-in-command Jane jealous. Through a son, Carol teaches Sofia that there are many ways you can help people. Sofia comes up with great plans to help people, but the jealous Jane sabotages her every time. Baileywick comes by, but Sofia gives him her grape basket and sends him away before anyone can see him. Sofia hears someone calling for help and goes to look. Sofia finds a baby raccoon in trouble and goes to get Carol, unaware that Jane had followed her. When Jane's attempt to rescue the raccoon fails, Sofia ties the rope to Minimus's collar and tries to get him to pull the log the baby raccoon's on to shore, but once again, Jane sabotages her, this time in a way that exposes Minimus as a flying horse. Jane pulls out Sofia's Amulet and scornfully exposes her as Princess Sofia, to everyone's shock. Sofia admits that Jane is right and tells Carol and the Hands that she wanted to be a Hand, but was scared they wouldn't let her in if they knew she was a Princess because of what Carol said earlier, which is why she hid her Royal Status. She apologizes to everyone and flies back to the grape orchard on Minimus, heartbroken. Sofia arrives back at the orchard where her family has finished making the grape juice and sits sadly down on a log. After Sofia refuses an offer for the juice, Miranda instantly realizes that Sofia's upset and asks what's wrong. At first, Sofia tries to deny it, but Miranda takes out her tiara, which Baileywick found in her basket, and asks why she took it off. Sofia tells her mother what Carol said and what she did because of that. Miranda tells her daughter that she should always be proud of who she is no matter what anyone else thinks and she should never want to be with people she can't be herself around, especially since she's such a kind and helpful person. Just then, Carol shows up and asks if she can talk to Sofia. Miranda greets Carol with unconcealed coldness for hurting Sofia's feelings, which she apologizes for, and asks Sofia to come back and retry the test when they hear Jane calling for help. The pair come back just in time to find Jane in trouble and rescue her. Afterwards, Jane apologizes to Sofia for her acts of sabotage and admits her jealousy. Sofia has passed the test and is now in the band. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Vivica A. Fox as Carol of the Arrow *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Lyons Luke Mathias as Baby Raccoon *Keith Ferguson as Woodsman *Miles Gerber as Twin Boys *Liliana Mumy as Jane Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season Two